


Romantic Slow Jazz

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: youngkyun needs to learn how to dance, his easygoing, devoted boyfriend is the obvious choice
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Romantic Slow Jazz

“are you sure this is helpful?” seokwoo’s arm tightens around his waist, maybe to keep him close, stop him from pulling away. youngkyun doesn’t mean to, but -  


“it’s just - i’m probably going to be dancing with someone else at the wedding.” _and they probably won’t be a foot taller than me_ , he doesn’t have to say. seokwoo’s lips pout, and he looks so pretty like that youngkyun is already leaning up to kiss him when his face splits into a beaming smile and he says - 

“i’ll let you lead then!” like that’s been the problem all along, and well. it sort of is. youngkyun will take it. 

“okay.” he nods once, and seokwoo adjusts his arms so they’re wrapped loosely around youngkyun’s neck, leaves him room to place his own hands lightly on seokwoo’s hips. it’s a mirror image of their position from before, even slightly more comfortable. this way, youngkyun doesn’t have to reach up to hold onto seokwoo’s shoulder’s, and seokwoo can finally straighten out his back, which he does with an almost perfectly concealed sigh. he’s not sure why they weren’t doing this before, actually, momentarily forgets he’s not in seokwoo’s arms just to be held. 

the music loops around again, and seokwoo nudges him a little, a gentle reminder to move. youngkyun does, trips over his feet at first trying to remember whether he starts with his left foot or his right, before realizing it doesn’t matter this time. seokwoo kindly keeps his mouth shut for once, and youngkyun concentrates on not stepping on his toes. it gets better, after that. 

midway through the song youngkyun feels confident enough to look away from the ground and up, instead, at seokwoo. his expression is open, unbelievably fond, clear eyes focused on youngkyun. youngkyun has to look away again, stare at some point on his chest - and sometimes he’s grateful, that seokwoo is so unnecessarily huge, because it’s easier to avoid his gaze than it is to look him the eyes - even as pulls him closer by his hips. trips them both up a little in the process, but seokwoo recovers quickly enough to pull youngkyun back in line, arms wound just that much more securely around his neck. this time when he looks up, seokwoo’s expression is playful, less honest and easier to deal with. 

they make it through the rest of the song without slipping up, and youngkyun leans up to kiss seokwoo, quickly, and lightly. not much more than a peck, actually, youngkyun pulls away when seokwoo moves to hold him in place, leans down to kiss him again. seokwoo doesn’t try to pull him back in, lets his arms fall to his sides as youngkyun moves to pick up his phone. he does stare forlornly after him, absolutely, positively fake heartbroken, before flopping back onto youngkyun’s bed. 

“you know, i don’t get why you’d have to learn how to lead, i’m going to the wedding too.” youngkyun laughs, doesn’t look away from his phone. he knows seokwoo is smiling anyway. 

“yeah, but i can’t dance only with you. it’d be weird.” he finds something less mushy than _Romantic Slow Jazz Playlist_ , sets the phone back on top of the wireless speaker. seokwoo is already flicking through all the games he has downloaded, hand not holding the controller reaching out absentmindedly to pull youngkyun to his side. he leaves his arm draped across youngkyun’s shoulder as he adjusts himself so he’s not digging his elbow into seokwoo’s side. not that the brute deserves his consideration, he could have been a bit more - 

in the end it doesn’t matter, because once he gets comfortable there’s nowhere he’d rather be. seokwoo’s arm is a warm, satisfying weight over his shoulders, and he doesn’t seem to mind when youngkyun swings a leg over his, so he’s sitting partially in his lap. he picks up the other controller, uses it to select the first secondary character that pops up on screen. whatever their abilities, seokwoo will suck at this game and he’ll win anyway, easily. seokwoo will probably whine about it, youngkyun will _have_ to kiss him, and they’ll only end up actually playing the game for maybe an hour. 

it’s no less satisfying because he knows it’s going to happen, when he works a hand through seokwoo’s hair as he settles his weight carefully on top of him, kisses him slowly, fervently. seokwoo is reliable, and youngkyun has never wanted him to be anything else. he bears his own weight on top of youngkyun easily, presses down just enough so he can feel it, feel him, but not enough so it hurts. pays attention to all the things that make youngkyun’s breath hitch, uses them to make his head spin, dizzy with how difficult it is to focus on one thing when everything feels this good. it’s unfair that he knows him this well, as well as youngkyun knows him. neither of them really _wins_ , like this, but nobody is really trying, either. 

youngkyun considers it a small victory when he skates his nails over seokwoo’s back, his hips under his clothes, and he gasps, loses his balance, even if the crush of seokwoo’s weight on him hurts, slightly. seokwoo’s eyes are unfocused when youngkyun uses his distraction to climb on top of him, but he surrenders easily enough, brings his hands to rest on youngkyun’s hips. like he had hours ago, teaching him to dance. 

it is a victory, because he wants seokwoo to rely on him too, trust him. to make him feel good, take care of him. he’s pretty sure he does, already, but he likes reminding him, and is certain seokwoo likes when he does it this way. 

seokwoo is smiling when he leans down to kiss him. so it’s awkward, at first, and sets youngkyun smiling too so it takes double the time to get their expressions under control and do it properly. it’s slow, gentle at first. not as intense as they were before, but building up to it. they don’t actually have an infinite amount of time to spend in each other’s arms, feeling, but youngkyun wants to pretend, most of the time, that they do. he doesn’t want to think about losing moments like these when seokwoo graduates, next year, partially because he trusts that seokwoo won’t let it happen. his doubts are an invasive thing sometimes, though, and all he can do against them is hold onto seokwoo, tighter, trust he understands. 

he does end up spending most of the wedding with seokwoo, dancing or not. it turns out it’s not strange, sticking mostly by one person’s side in a group of people dressed to share in two people’s happiness, find some of their own. seokwoo is his, and he spends most of the night knowing, enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is pudding nd this is not very good at all but ive had this idea forever nd its written now so,, nyways the context is its a rich kid au and seokwoos going to start working at his dads company next yr but thats not relevant


End file.
